To Make You My Own
by animelover128
Summary: When Hamtaro realizes that he's in love with Bijou, what will he go through to tell her? Human. If you don't like HB then i advise that you don't read this. Long since discontinued/completed due to disinterest. I'm sorry guys!
1. Memories of Proof

This is my first Hamtaro fic so be kind

Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro if I did I wouldn't be making up stories about it

The rain lashed on a small window as Hamtaro ran his hand through his hair yet again. "How can I love her?" Hamtaro found himself thinking over and over as he sat down on his bed to continue thinking. He sighed as he pulled on a loose piece of carpet that Boss was supposed to fix weeks before.

"I'll fix it tomorrow I promise." He had said and continued saying that until he forgot about it. Hamtaro shook his head trying to clear it so he could think, he had put this aside until when he had awoken that morning so early. His head hurt but he knew that he still had to think about it "There's no proof that I love her is there?" he assured him self but he knew that there was….. Just take the dream that he had had that morning.

_Dream sequence _

_Hamtaro had been walking outside during winter. He was just taking a stroll around the lake near where he and his friends live. He had been daydreaming what a soft voice called his name._

"_Hamtaro? Vhat are you doing?" Bijou asked_

"_Huh? Oh hi Bijou I'm just walking" He had answered "Uh do you want to join me?" He asked uncertainly while looking at his shoes._

"_Oui I would love to" She smiled. _

_When she smiled Hamtaro of coarse took note that she had the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. Why he had not noticed this before he did not know. _

_They walked around the lake many times before Hamtaro suggested to go in. When the got to the doorway however Bijou stopped looking up at the top of the door way her already pink cheeks grew darker. When Hamtaro looked at what she was staring at his face also got hot for up in the door way was the dreaded mistletoe. Hamtaro cleared his throat in a nervous kind of way and when he spoke his voice was higher than normal._

"_Uh mistletoe you know we uh no um" He sighed begging him self to speak in English this time. "We don't have to I mean no ones watching it's just a tradition but if you want to….." His voice faded away as his face grew nearer to her's until….he awoke to find him self kissing his bed side lamp._

_End dream sequence _

Hamtaro assured himself that he could have had the dream about any of the other girls that he knew but he also knew that he wouldn't have the same joy if it was anyone other than Bijou. Hamtaro groaned inwardly as he fell on his bed hoping to rest his mind, but no such luck memories kept bubbling up to the surface waiting to be pondered. One more embarrassing memory came to focus, Hamtaro blushed at the thought of it.

_Flashback_

_Hamtaro was walking down the hallway of their mansion like house where he and all of his friends live together. He had been board to death in his room so he decided to come out and see what everyone else was doing. As walked he came up to few of his friends talking to them until they had to go and do something. Hamtaro approached the only person left in the hallway. "Hey Bijou" he said with his usual happy tone._

"_Bonjour Hamtaro" Bijou smiled back. "How are you today?" Bijou asked politely still smiling._

"_I'm great." He replied while grinning, "Hey did you hear about what Boss did this morning?" Hamtaro asked. Bijou shook her head. Hamtaro's grin grew wider while saying "well we were having lunch in the kitchen when Boss had just gotten his food and was trying to get a table while talking to Oxnard," Hamtaro stopped long enough to see Bijou nod in understanding so he continued "well then he tripped on his pants leg and when he fell, his face landed right in his jello!" Hamtaro managed to get out between his laughter. Bijou had been laughing also but got cut short by some yelling._

"_STAN! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT AND LIKE RIGHT IN FRONT OF MAXWELL!" Sandy yelled_

"_Uh hey I don't want to be drug into th….."Maxwell tried to explain but was cut off by Sandy yelling again._

"_OH NO YOU'RE LIKE NOT GETTING AWAY WITH THIS ONE STAN!!!!!!" Sandy screamed _

"_What HEY NO GET AWAY YOU CRAZY WOMAN! Stan yelled back in fright as he tried to make his get away._

_Hamtaro then heard both of them running what sounded like right towards him. "Oh no this can't be good" he murmured to himself. Unfortunately he was correct for he could now see the twins one running for his life and the other looking like she wanted to strangle him with her bare hand._

"_Oh my vhat happened to Sandy?" Bijou said as they closer._

"_I don't know but I think that we should move!" Hamtaro yelled but only to be heard by Bijou as he grabbed her wrist to move her out of the way. They jumped out of the way just in time for Hamtaro not to get hit, but Bijou got knocked down by on of Stan's arms, resulting in Bijou falling on top of Hamtaro._

_So now Hamtaro was lying on his back while Bijou on top of him both of their faces crimson not only because their position but that their faces were about a centimeter apart. Bijou immediately gasped, and blushed even more… while Hamtaro wasn't much better, his face also got redder, if that was even possible. Um Bijou….. not to be rude or any thing, but can you please stand up now?" Hamtaro asked all the wind knocked out of him._

"_Oh Hamtaro I'm zo zorry did I hurt you?" Bijou's embarrassed look changed into a concerned one as she got up._

"_No no I'm fine" he had said _

_End flashback _

Hamtaro's face had gradually gotten redder while looking back on this incident. He looked out his window and smiled it had stopped raining at last, he didn't much like rainy days because he wasn't able to go out side and play. He took out a piece of paper and began to draw, but he didn't know what he was drawing however because another memory came to mind this one had happened just a few weeks ago…….

_Flashback _

_Hamtaro and Boss were out side on a hot spring day watching Stan and Sandy having another one of their fights._

"_STAN!" Sandy yelled "YOU LIKE DRANK ALL OF MY LEMONADE!!!" _

"_DID NOT I NEVER TOUCHED YOU LEMONADE!" Stan yelled back_

"_LIKE DID SO"_

"_DID NOT"_

_And so it went on just like that for who knows how long, after about five minutes of it everyone got board and went back to what they were before. Hamtaro sighed and returned his gaze back to the water sparkling in front of him. Slowly his eyes roamed the yard and finally landing on Bijou. He didn't know how long his eyes stayed on her intrigued by the way she writes in her diary but he must have stared at her for along time for Boss to notice._

"_So you do like her huh?" he asked grinning._

"_Huh?" he asked, "oh, yeah" but then he remembered that Boss liked her too, " uh I mean no I don't uh how could you say that?" He asked covering up his earlier answer._

_Boss laughed, "I don't like Bijou any more didn't you hear? I have a new girlfriend now her name is Melody" Boss said with glazed eyes. Boss wasn't paying any attention so anymore so Hamtaro returned his eyes back to Bijou who was now talking animatedly with Pashmina. Hamtaro must have stared at her even longer cause he barely heard Boss say, "Hamtaro? Hamtaro! HAMATRO! The grass doesn't need watering." He pointed out after Hamtaro came to his senses._

"_What are you talking about Boss?" Hamtaro asked blankly._

"_You were drooling" He said flatly._

_End flashback_

After looking back on this Hamtaro was suddenly aware of a sharp pain in his right hand. When he looked down at his paper he had been absentmindedly doodling on he saw in mixed surprise that he had drawn Bijou's name outlined in many different things, "Now" he told himself "if that wasn't proof that you are in love with her than I don't know what is"

Hamtaro sighed as he looked at his clock, it was finally time for breakfast. He groggily got out of bed and went down stairs while mentally promising him self to tell Bijou how he felt today now that he was sure what he was feeling for her.

As he walked down the stairs he found not everyone sitting in chairs, but grouped around what it looked like "Harmony?" he asked as he came closer "what are you doing here?"

"I'll answer that in on minute Hamtaro" she answered, "right now, I have great news Ham Hams!" she announced her eyes sparking.

Ok how was that for the first chap? Good? Bad? Tell me in a review! And if you have any tips tell me because it's my first fic so help me.

Remember review, review, review!


	2. Spying

YAY! I got some reviews! Thank you so much to all of you that reviewed! I wasn't expecting even one review so thanks to all of you again. So since I got some reviews I decided to post the second chapter, see how nice I am? Anyway here's the chap.

Murmurs immediately broke out among the gang at Harmony's words, Hamtaro who didn't say anything at first, heard some of their conversations….

"Ohhh what do you think it will be?" Pashmina asked eagerly to her fellow girls.

"Vell she iz after all she is the goddess of love so…" Bijou said leaving her sentence hanging so they could ponder the possibilities of what the news might be.

"Like maybe there is a new couple?" Sandy thought out loud. There were nods of agreement from Bijou and Pashmina. But before they could say anymore on the matter a small irritated voice spoke out,

"Hey" Penelope said defensively, "just because I just learned how to talk doesn't mean that I can't say my share of the whatever thing that you guys were talking about." The small girl pointed out for everyone to hear.

"Oh I'm sorry Penny." Pashmina said warmly, "From now on you can join in any conversation you want to, unless we say that you shouldn't. Ok?" Pashmina said fairly while Penelope nodded.

"So does that mean that I can join you guys now?" she said hopefully.

"Like no" Sandy answered plainly.

"Aw you guys are no fun." Penelope muttered as she walked away to sulk.

Hamtaro had a hard time containing his laughter, little Penny had always tried to trick Pashmina into letting her join in on the older girls conversations.

The boys had also broken into whispers, but however they weren't as enthusiastic. They would make suggestions about what the announcement could be to each other every now and then, but most of them didn't seem to care what the news was about very much.

"I wonder if it is something that could help me win Pashmina's heart." Dexter said with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Not a chance glasses boy, yall won't be able to win Pashy's heart because I'm a going to." Howdy shot back.

"Will not!"

"Will so!"

"WILL NOT!"

"WILL SO!"

Howdy and Dexter both jumped on to each other at the same time, raising dust off the floor as they fought. The rest of the on lookers soon forgot the fighting pair on the floor and continued with their own conversations.

"Maybe it's something educational!" Maxwell said holding his book to his chest.

"No I don't think so," Oxnard interjected, "I mean she is the angle of love…..or at least that's what they call her." He said gesturing at the girls on the other side of the room.

Maxwell sighed, "I suppose that your right, it would be unethical for Harmony to come all the way here just to announce that another book had been published."

"Your right she's probably here to give us all presents! Maybe I'll get a cap!" Cappy said gleefully clutching his hat in his hands while running around in a big circle.

"Now Cappy I highly doubt that Harmony is here to give us presents." Maxwell explained to the young boy.

"Oh…."Cappy sighed then perked up, "Maybe she's here to give us money so that I can buy a new hat!" Cappy yelled running faster in a circle until he ran into Boss.

"No she's not here to give us money or presents." He explained," She's probably here to help me win Bijou's love!" Boss said dreamily.

"ewww that's gross." Cappy groaned, "I'm going somewhere so I can throw up," he said pretending like he was sick and running off again.

"But Boss I thought that you didn't like Bijou anymore, I heard that you had a new girlfriend." Oxnard said his mouth full of food.

"Yes Boss I also heard that." Maxwell agreed.

"Yeah? Well that was before Melody broke up with me….. and I don't even know why!" Boss grimaced, "So I decided to go back to Bijou." He said defensively

"So your just going from girl to girl!?" Maxwell asked in anger.

"No that's not what I meant." Boss said quickly, "Once I figured out that I couldn't be with Bijou I deiced to try and get over her by getting a girlfriend, but as you can see that didn't work…" Boss explained.

That was when Hamtaro couldn't take any of it any more, he had to get Bijou and make her his own (see where I got the title?) he had to stop Boss from getting her first. But before he could work out a plan, Harmony finally spoke, "Alright alright calm down I need to tell you the news remember? Yes ok the terrific news is we're going to have a dance!" She yelled in joy. "But, before you start talking I have to tell you something important, now, the boys have to ask the girls to the dance, not the other way around." She finished. Her smile from before still on her face.

Again the hall erupted into wishers and giggles, but Hamtaro didn't hear anything this time, he was to busy keeping his eyes on Boss who was to Hamtaro's utmost displeasure heading toward Bijou with a determined look on his face. As Boss drew nearer to Bijou, so did Hamtaro, Boss whom had finally noticed this, sped up, so of course he had reached Bijou first. Once he was right in front of Bijou, he cleared his throat rather loudly.

"Uh listen Bijou……. Um wwwould you like to to um go on a walk wwith me?" He asked his voice breaking near the end of the sentence.

"Oh bonjour Bozz all vight, I vill go on a valk with you of course." Bijou said somewhat reluctantly, but had made her choice by the pleading look on Boss's face.

Hamtaro's world seemed to crumble around him as he watched Boss and his crush walk out the back door together, his shoulders fell in a defeated sort of way, he didn't know how he would get Bijou now. Hamtaro sighed and began to drag his feet up the stairs, but stopped when an idea hit him, he swung around and was out the door after Boss and Bijou, all energy restored. When he got outside Hamtaro wildly looked around searching for Boss and Bijou, once he spotted them, he quietly slipped into the underbrush around the path that Boss was following. He began to follow the two teenagers while being careful to not let them hear him, but positioning him self so he could hear any and every poor conversation starter Boss could come up with.

"So uh Bijou, nnice ribbons." Boss said lamely

"Oh do you like zhem?" she asked smiling, "Hamtaro gave zhem to me for Chriztmaz." She said still smiling fondly at the thought of her ribbons.

"Oh..." Boss said so what disheveled by her commit about Hamtaro while he was walking with her. "But you still liked the ribbons I gave you too don't you?" Boss asked hopefully.

"Oh yes I did" she said with less joy in her voice, "green is a very nice color for ribbons." She said in fake cheerfulness avoiding Boss's eyes, instead she concentrated on staring at the water that they could now see through the trees.

But Boss seemed happy with Bijou's joy, even if it was fake because he just continued walking with a smug look on his face.

Hamtaro had been slowly making his way around all of the things that could make even the smallest noise in the silence, so he could not be noticed as he snuck around. Everything had been going perfectly before he had accidentally stepped on a twig and it making aloud snap as it broke underneath his right shoe. He stood stock still hoping, praying that no one heard it, but luck wasn't on his side today, for Bijou turned her head at the noise. Hamtaro moved out of sight as quick as his legs would allow him, but he wasn't quick enough still, because Bijou had saw a flash of orange and had heard a rustle in the leaves. Also Hamtaro was sure that he had seen her send a small wave his way. Relief spread through his body, not only because Bijou was not going to point him out, but because Boss hadn't even heard the loud snap that the twig had made, for he just continued to grin in that giddy way.

"Bozz," Bijou said uncertainly, "I've been meaning to ask you vhy you vanted to go on a valk wiz me in zhe first place?" Bijou asked looking straight at him this time.

"Oh yeah well I um," Boss tried to say while his face got redder and redder, "well you see Bijou, I um kinda sorta haveacrushonyou." He said all at once."

Bijou cocked her head to the right a little and said "I am zorry Bozz but I did not understand you." She explained.

Boss sighed as he stopped her close to the shore of the lake, "Ok" Boss said to himself, "I've practiced this a lot so I should be able to say it this time…" he said reassuring himself quietly before taking a deep breath to get ready for what he was about to say. "Bijou I think no I'm sure that I'm in love with you." He said simply, "I only got girlfriend because I was trying to gget over you,"

He said his voice giving way as he slowly took a step closer to her.

Bijou looked extremely uncomfortable as she half stepped back as Boss stepped forward, "Bozz I am zorry but I do not return the feeling." she said, but not quickly enough as Boss took one more half step closer to Bijou. "Bozz," she said while reacting to Boss as she took one more step back, but she could not finish her sentence due her foot slipping, as she fell in to the water.

Bijou looked horrified, "HAMTARO! HELP ME! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO SWIM!!!!!" She screamed the last word being muffled by her head going under the icy water………

Ok I know that all of you probably what to kill me now, you might saying "why another cliffhanger why?" But please reconsider before I have to plan my funeral! Don't worry it will still be HB I promise………… and one more thing, review, reveiw, review!!!!!!!

Flames will be used to roast marshmallows!!!! yum......


	3. Drowning

**IMPORTANT! A/N** ok ppl I no I have let all of u down by not updating for more than a year, but if u took the time to read my profile, u would see that my computer crashed last year and I lost my stories, I said that I wasn't going to continue to write stories, but I just re-read this story and I got kinda guilty…. Now I haven't watched hamtaro in years now, and to tell the truth, I have kind of lost interest in it, but I'm going to try and finish this for u guys… be grateful, but like I said before, I haven't watched hamtaro in a long time and my story may be even worse then before, just don't be to brutal in ur reviews k? I'm going to try my best….

Disclaimer- I defiantly don't own hamtaro. Well unless u count my hamster I named hamtaro...

On with the story…

_Last Time_

"_HAMTARO! HELP ME! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO SWIM!" Bijou heard her self scream as she fell through the waters surface, her last words being lost as her head went under water…._

This chapter

The cold water pressed in on Bijou's fragile body as she sunk ever farther under the water of the lake she once loved to be near. Darkness circled her on all sides, she started to panic, flinging out her limbs in an attempt to swim, but that failed. She tried calling out to Hamtaro, but every time she opened her mouth, water rushed in.

To make matters worse, the light from the surface was starting to disappear now; her precious glimmer of hope was now being engulfed by darkness…. Oh how she tried to hold on to the light, she tried as hard as she could to grab it and hold on to it for its small warmth, but it steadily grew smaller and smaller until, it was gone. She tried in vain to feel for some rock; some piece of coral, something, anything to hold on to, but nothing was around her, nothing but dark, deadly water…

Her mind was in panic more so than before now, "What if I don't get out of this dreadful lake? what if Hamtaro doesn't come and save me?" she kept asking her self, her hope waning… but Bijou knew she shouldn't think that way, Hamtaro will come and save her, but the only question left now, was if he was going to be in time…

She had lost sense of direction now, which way was up, or which way was down, she didn't know any more, she was completely lost,

The panic in her chest was starting to disappear, the only thing she was aware of was the intense pain that her lungs were having to endure, she need air… Desperate, Bijou once again tried to swim, but all the strength had long since ebbed from her body, and none of her limbs responded when she told them to…

Her head was feeling wonderfully light now… everything seemed to disappear around her, all her worries, all her pain, were gone. The feeling of numbness settled in her body as she let out her last breath of air, she didn't feel anything now… Her eye lids felt heavy "close your eyes" her mind egged her on... but she wouldn't listen for the one thought that occupied her head made her hold on, "Hamtaro…. save me, be my knight in shining armor..." and with that last desperate thought, Bijou lost consciousness just as she touched the bottom of the lake…..

_On the surface_

Boss stood in utter shock. Had he really sent his love of his life to her watery grave? Was he the reason why she may not live her life to the fullest? Yes it was his fault, he had done it… "But it was an accident!" His mind shouted. "That doesn't matter, you're still a murderer, Boss" his conscious fought back. "a murderer" Boss thought, "no I can't be, I'm a good person, it was an accident… I didn't mean to make Bijou fall into the lake… I…I.." but Boss failed to come up with an excuse to calm his guilt… If he knew how to swim, he would of course be out in the water right next to Bijou… but he had refused the offer to learn how to swim… "why did I do that? Why?" he asked him self…

Boss continued to beat himself up as Bijou sank ever farther under the icy depths of the lake, while Hamtaro was also in the state of shock, but unlike boss, his thoughts weren't of regret… "BIJOU!" his mind screamed, but he realized he yelled her now aloud, and was suddenly wary of boss, who he had just noticed had not moved an inch. "What am I doing?" he asked him self in rage, " I have to save Bijou!" but his legs wouldn't move, his mind was out of shock, but his body wasn't, it wouldn't listen to his commands. "NO! I have to save Bijou!" he thought as he finally succeeded in moving his legs.

Hamtaro shot toward the water with energy flowing in him like never before. He passed boss with out him noticing and dove quite gracefully into the dark lake. Hamtaro felt his hair be forced against his head and his eyes sting as he entered the water. Despite the pain, Hamtaro forced his eyes open to their fullest extent and swam down in the direction of the bottom of the lake.

Coldness began to seep into his body, chilling him to the bone has he swam on, it seemed to be eating away his strength, but not his determination, he was not going to let Bijou die, he wouldn't, he couldn't. "Bijou," he thought, "hold on, I'm coming, I'll save you, I promise" Hamtaro thought swimming deeper and closer to his jewel.

His lungs were beginning to burn now, as well as his eyes, and he wasn't even to the bottom yet, and to make matter worse, he hadn't seen precious Bijou anywhere. " I have to keep going, I have to save Bijou!" he kept telling him self, for these thoughts were the only sense of hope he had. But despite the lack of hope, Hamtaro continued to swim down, if he didn't' have hope, he had determination, and he wasn't about to give up on Bijou, not when he had come so far already.

His clothes were starting to feel awfully heavy now, which was good now, because they drug him down faster, but it would make swimming back to the surface harder, but he put that matter aside for now, he had to find Bijou first.

The darkness in front of him seemed more intense than before, but he didn't know why, fear struck him for the first time, "what if I don't make it out of here?" he asked him self with haunting images of him floating lifelessly in the water. He shook his head firmly as to clear his thoughts of the evil images.

Just then Hamtaro hit his head on a rock and looked up. What he saw brought him great relief, and concern. For in front of him, laying on the bottom of the lake was Bijou, and for that he was relieved, but she was laying there seemingly, dead… "NO!" hamtaro thought as he swam over to this love, "she can't be dead, she cant be, not yet…" he thought desperately as he picked her up and shot toward the surface once again. He had to keep bijou alive, so he almost without a thought, pressed his mouth on Bijou's and gave her some of his breath. He didn't consider it a kiss, but he was giddy all the same.

Hamtaro struggled against the water pressure as he swam fervently with Bijou in his arms. Even in this extreme situation, he couldn't help but admire her natural beauty, she was a goddess to him… her skin, naturally pale, seemed to glow eerily, yet beautifully under water, and she was so light! The water probably helped that, but hamtaro couldn't help but think of how easy it would be to carry her like this on their wedding day. With this thought, despite the coldness of the water, Hamtaro felt his cheeks grow hot.

He had been underwater for what seemed like years now, his lungs which had burned only slightly earlier, burned so badly, Hamtaro's face was contorted with pain. He could see the surface though, he just had to get there… but his body was weak, and Bijou felt like a bag of bricks, even underwater, plus his clothes added to his weight. His consciousness was leaving him now, he could just barely kick his legs, "just a little farther" he thought weakly… in a desperate attempt to lighten his load, he took off his shirt, but without the shirt, it just felt like the pressure on his chest increased now that it was bare…

He let his breath out, he couldn't make it, but he was so close. Just when he was about to give up hope, his head broke the surface! Hamtaro gulped down the wonderful air, and being careful to keep Bijou's head above water, he groggily swam toward the shore.

Boss was no longer there, instead, he had came to his senses and gone for help. As Hamtaro approached the shore, he became aware that the whole Ham-Ham gang was waiting at the waters edge with worried expressions.

Hamtaro drug Bijou's limp body ashore and collapsed next to her as all his friends gathered around him talking hurriedly.

"are they okay?"

"is Bijou still breathing? How long has she been underwater?"

"Hamtaro saved her?"

the questions barely registered with hamtaro, all he cared about was saving Bijou. He got off the sand, he was well aware that he was bare chested now, for a load of sand was stuck to him like glue. "does anyone know CPR!" he yelled. He had gave Bijou what he thought was CPR underwater before, but to be quite frank, he was scared. "Someone please, does anyone know CPR!" he yelled again.

There was some grunting and mumbling as Sandy pushed her way to the front of the crowd. "like I do Hamtaro, I'll like tell you what to do and you do it" she ordered "okay" Hamtaro just nodded, this was no time to be embarrassed.

"okay, first you hold her nose shut so no air can get out." She instructed. Hamtaro could tell she was being serious because she wasn't saying "like" after every few words. Once he had done that, sandy continued, " then you breath into her mouth three puffs of air, and once you've done that, you have to push on her chest to help get the water out of her." Hamtaro was rather embarrassed by the things he had to do, but he just nodded firmly again and leaned over Bijou's body.

Her lips were blue and her face was paler than ever. This worried Hamtaro, he had to save her he thought with new determination. He then pressed his lips onto Bijou's and making sure that he kept her nose closed, and breathed three short puffs of air into her. _"her lips are really soft.." _ he thought with guilt, he shouldn't be thinking that, not now any way.

"good," he heard Sandy say, "now u have to push on her chest a few times." Hamtaro did this, with just a little embarrassment. "now, do all the steps again, until she breaths, or……" her voice faltered not willing to say, die. But all Hamtaro heard was to do it all again, and he then dipped his head again to press his lips against Bijou's.

After five or so tries, and much worry, Bijou gave a jerk just as Hamtaro placed his lips on hers again Hamtaro had shot back, but he still held Bijou in the upward position. Bijou's eyes were wide with terror and shock that Hamtaro had just had his lips on her own, but the only thing she could do now was dispel all the water that was in her lungs which was a surprising amount.

Gasping for air, Bijou clung to Hamtaro, sobbing as he held her close. Hamtaro did not notice the tears he had in his own eyes. Everyone was happy that Bijou had survived the ordeal and surrounded them as Hamtaro got up with Bijou in his arms, still sobbing quietly on his chest. They all continued to follow Hamtaro as he silently took her up to the mansion in which he, and all his friends lived in.

To say that everyone was around him would be incorrect, for Boss lingered behind. He was very happy that Bijou had survived, but he couldn't help but think that it was all his fault, he was to blame… he had almost killed the girl he loved, and he didn't even save her after wards. "I don't deserve to be here anymore…" he said out loud, "I almost killed the one girl I love… I-I can't stay here, I have to leave for the safety of my friends…no one would miss me." he said hopelessly."

"I would" said a small voice that Boss recognized.

"Harmony?" Boss said turning around to face the angle of love. "Don't lie to me, I know that no one would miss me, I am a monster, I just almost killed Bijou!" he said, " and if I did that to the most important person in my life, I don't want to think about what I may do to my friends." He said sadly.

"Boss, don't go, everyone would miss you, even Bijou. She will understand that what you did was an accident and you didn't mean to do it." Harmony pleaded. "you must understand Boss, you are very important to all of your friends, my self including." She said the last part quietly, but not so quietly that Boss did not hear her.

"You would miss me?"

"Yes, very much, Boss."

He looked at her, as if seeing her for the first time. "okay then, I'll stay…"he said gruffly, but now with out a small, but visible smile.

Harmony just smiled back and they started their way back up to the house together.

**A/N** is there an attraction between Boss and Harmony? You will just have to wait for the next chapter, which I hope I will complete soon, and I don't have to make you wonderful people wait like I did this past time.

I hope I didn't let you people down out there, feel free to review, and be kind when your insulting me for not updating in over a year, I am sorry like I said before. Please review!


End file.
